The Harry Games
by The Shrubbery
Summary: Rhea, up to no good again, sends Harry, Ron and Hermione to the 74th Hunger games, where the Capitol decides to use them as District 11 mentors, as a twist in the Games. Read, and review, please! Chapter 2 is up, now!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I am not going to pretend I do, because what's the point? (That, and I think it's a gainst the law...) This is why I'm writing it as a _FAN_fiction. I also do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. So what do I own? Well, with some help from Da Shrub, I own this crossover idea, sort of. But anyway, I don't own The Hunger Games or The Harry Potter series. So there.

**PROLOGUE!**

Rhea was bored. Trust me, you'd be bored too, if you lived forever, and all you could control was taking characters out of books. She had just taken Tigger from Winnie The Pooh out, but he was so annoying that she had slammed the book back on him. She was just thinking about how lucky her sister Millie was (Millie could control m&ms and tigers) when a book on her bookshelf caught her eye.

Or, rather, it was the _person_ crawling _out_ of the book that caught her attention. Rhea quickly looked at the book title. It said _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_. And out of the book came a full-sized Neville Longbottom. He was gasping and appeared out of breath. "Sorry," Neville said between gasps, "I was running from Malfoy, and I went into the Room of Requirement, and-" suddenly Neville looked around, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are outside of your book. You came from this book," Rhea gestured to the Harry Potter book Neville had came from, "And now, you are out in the real world."

"What was I in before?" Neville asked, as his face scrunched up in confusion.

"The Book World. It's all very confusing, so I'm not going to bother to explain it to you," Rhea told him. "I'm Rhea," she said. "I'm the one who has to control this mess. It's tiresome, and boring. I couldn't imagine a worse job. The only job worse is probably Uncle Hugo's. As a punishment, his eternity is spent controlling goose poop. But that's not the point. The point is, controlling book characters isn't all that it's cracked up to be. For the most part, I'm not even supposed to let the book characters out. So could you do me favor, Neville?"

"Uh, sure. What?" Neville asked.

"Oh, nothing difficult," Rhea said casually. "I just want you to bring Harry, Hermione, Ron, and maybe Ginny, Hagrid, and Dumbledore back. Okay?" she said mischeviously.

"How?" Neville asked. He was eager to do anything for Rhea, as long as it meant going book.

"Oh, it's easy. I'll just open the book to page 31, and you go back in. Be sure to come out from page 31, too, or else it won't work."

"How will I know which page is 31?" Neville tried to ask, but Rhea was already shoving him back into the book. There was a _pop!_and the air over the book shimmered for a few moments, and the Neville disappeared. "That kid is sooo gullible," Rhea muttered under her breath with a smile. "Lucky me..." Of course, Rhea could have brought Harry Potter and pals without Neville, but she didn't feel like it.

Meanwhile, as Neville was looking for his friends, Rhea smiled, as she scanned the bookshelf for one particular book. It was easy to find, because she use a lot. It was _The Hunger Games_. Rhea smiled to herself and hummed the Harry potter themesong as she scanned _The Hunger Games _for a good Capitol scene. Then she found it. President Snow was there, as was, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, Caesar Flickerman, Effie Trinket, and a wild Capitol audience. Page 129. Rhea set the book open to page 129 on her desk and waited for Neville to come back.

After about 10 minutes, the air above _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _started to shimmer. Finally, Neville appeared, then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna appeared. Neville turned accusingly to Rhea. "You never told me how to get out of the book again!" he said, annoyed. Rhea smirked. She was awfully good at smirking, since she did it a lot to other characters that she had complete control over.

"I thought you could figure it out yourself," Rhea said sweetly. Neville glared at her, but she ignored it. She turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. "Hi," she said. "I'm Rhea."

The five acknowledged Rhea with a small smile or wave. "Anyway," she continued, as she flipped her long, black hair, "Luna, Neville, Ginny, get lost. You aren't important yet." And she shoved the three back into the book as they grumbled and complained. Then she closed the book on them. "You banged my head!" Ginny shouted up at Rhea. "What's your problem?" Rhea smirked.

"Yeah," asked Ron. "What _is_ your problem?" Rhea would've smirked again, but her lips were tired of smirking. "And don't you dare try to smirk at me!" Ron exclaimed. "I hate smirkers. But I love lollipops. Say, Random Lady Who Dragged Us Here Without Our Permission, you don't have any lollipops here, do you?" he asked as he licked his lips.

"The name is Smith, the XIII. And I don't have any of these so-called 'lollipops.' My sister has some m&ms though. Would you like some?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, please Ms. Smith," Hermione said politely.

"Well, too bad!" Rhea exclaimed. "Millie doesn't like sharing! And neither do I!" Harry began to pull out his wand angrily, and Ron, seeing Harry doing it, began to also. But Rhea waved her hand and the wands came flying to her. She smiled. "So, what where you saying, Harry, dear?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Bloody heck," Ron said in wonder. "How does she do that?"

"Okay, listen here, Miss Rheashopluppa- whatever your name is, you better tell me who you are, and where we are, and why you're so irritatingly powerful, or else, I swear, your really in for it, Miss, I'll-" Harry started to say, but then realized he didn't have his wand with him, because Rhea took it. He growled, and began to fight her the old-fashioned way, when Hermione hurled herself between Rhea and Harry, to avoid things from getting too ugly.

"Okay, fine, I'll explain a couple things to you guys. First of all, call me Rhea. I'm not interested in hearing your muddled pronunciations of my name 24/7. Second, I'm the Goddess of Books. My specialty is book characters, but I can occasionally take an inanimate object out of a book if I want to. Okay, here's the deal. You three live in a book. Now you're in the real world. but not for long. See this book?" The threesome nodded. "You're going to go in there. Why? Because I said so. I'll give you back your wands," she said to Harry and Ron, as she returned the wands to their owners. "Now, just hop into this book, okay?" Rhea asked.

Of course it wasn't okay. "Uh, Rhea?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure this is the book we came from? Because the title of it is _The Hunger Games_. And that doesn't seem to relate to our lives. This book is called _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Are you sure we shouldn't go into that book?" Hermione was too smart for own good. But Rhea was a phenomenal liar. She had fooled Albert Einstien with a nifty lie once. She could pretty much lie truthfully to anyone.

"Of course not. Now, who do you think knows more about my job? Me or you? I'm positive that this is the book you are supposed to go in. Now hop in, come on." Hermione didn't seem entirely convinced, but Ron accepted it.

"Come on, mate, let's go. Back to our book! We'll be safe at Hogwarts again! Let's _go_ Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Ron was anxious to get back in the book.

Rhea wasn't surprised. Main characters usually were so critical to the book, they usually didn't belong anywhere else. So, as a result, they ended up feeling antsy, nervous, and sluggish (at the same time) when they were in a different book or in the Real World. It was a sickness called _outabookcharrheaitis_. Fortunately, Rhea had also found a cure for it, which she usually gave to characters that would be out of their books for a long time. Now, had Hermione been in Hogwarts with her brain not working in slo-mo like it was now, she would've saw the suspicious set-up. But she was being seriously slowed down by _outabookcharrheaitis_ that she couldn't think straight. So she found herself saying, "Yeah, let's go!" instead of, "Are you as dumb as you look Ron? This isn't the book we're supposed to go in!"

"But before we go back to Hogwarts," Harry asked, "Is there any pills you could give us?"

"Yes, of course, Harry!" Rhea exclaimed. She went throught her drawers until she found three bottles of the right medicine labeled: _Slow working _outabookcharrheaitis _cure. _She ripped off the informative label, which revealed the bogus label underneath. It read: _The Perfect Cure For Any Sickness!._ Rhea handed the three bottles to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Have fun in Hogwarts!" she exclaimed as the threesome were sucked into _The Hunger Games_. The air shimmered above the book for a few seconds, as usual, and then returned to normal

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves swirling around in complete darkness for two or three minutes. Then they tumbled to the ground. "OW!" exclaimed Ron. "Ginny's right. This Rhea person is Annoying with a capitol A!"

"Ginny is always right," Harry said dreamily.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said loudly. "Snap out of it. Where are we? Do any of you two know? Because for once, I don't," she said crossly.

For the first time since they had entered the new book, Harry and Ron stopped griping and opened their eyes (yes, their eyes were closed, no, I don't know why), and looked around. The first thing they noticed was the blinding light. Harry blinked a few times, and eventually his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around. The first thing he noticed was a huge crowd of hundreds of thousands of people. The whole place was brightly lit up with articial lights that put the Christmas lights at Hogwarts to shame. The three of them appeared to be on a stage, and from what Harry could make out of it, they had totally inturupted some interview of some sort. A tiny girl who must've been no more then twelve sat on a stool is a gossamar dress complete with wings. She was tiny. The man who had probably been interviewing her was someone in a blue dress-robe, like they wore at Hogwarts for fancy occasions, except there were twinkling lights all over the robe. His hair, for some odd reason, was dyed blue, and he had blue make up on to match. A closer look at the audience revealed that, well, the crowd was a bunch of _freaks._ Their skin was dyed, they had tattoos all over, their hair was absurd, and their clothes were absolutely ridiculous.

Harry sensed they didn't know a thing about magic, yet, they clearly weren't your everyday muggles either. The guy who was interviewing the tiny girl spoke up. "Hello, hello! It me, Caesar Flickerman! You three had quite a tumble there, didn't you? Well, never mind that, take a seat in the crowd, and make yourselves at home!" Caesar said.

"I don't like this, I don't like tis at all," Hermione said in a low voice that only Harry and Ron could hear. But what else could they do? The threesome took a seat in the crowd, and sat back and watched.

* * *

**Okay! Prologue done! Comment, comment, comment, people! I want to here your opinions! I know it isn't much yet, but I'm working on it! **

**~SpunkySpartan31**


	2. Chapter 2: Millie and MENTORS!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I am not going to pretend I do, because what's the point? (That, and I think it's a gainst the law...) This is why I'm writing it as a _FAN_fiction. I also do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. So what do I own? Well, with some help from Da Shrub, I own this crossover idea, sort of. But anyway, I don't own The Hunger Games or The Harry Potter series. So there.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MENTORS?**

After the interviews, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taken to a Capitol building. Of course they didn't know it was a Capitol building. They really didn't know anything at all, but Hermione had plenty of theories. "It's a sporting event," she said. "And it's like a wizard duel. A tournament of some sort. Aren't I clever?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," said Harry.

"I really wish I had some of Millie's M&Ms," said Ron wistfully.

Suddenly a lady dressed like a chef ran up to the three of them. "Hello?" she said hastily. "You are Ronharryhermione? I brought you M&Ms? You asked for them? Here you go? Enjoy your stay at the Capitol? By the way? Who are you betting on? I think it's Clove? Well, bye?" Then the lady turned around, and ran off.

Ron looked at the lady and shrugged. Then he started munching on the M&Ms. Harry joined in. Hermione looked like she wanted to resist, but after a few minutes she grabbed a handful, too. Soon, the M&Ms disapeared, except one. Ron started to grab it, but Hermione slapped his hand. "Since I'm such a smarty-pants know-it-all," she began, "I'm going to make more M&Ms using only... this M&M and my wand!" Hermione exclaimed. Then, as if she were telling the M&M what to do, she firmly said, _"Geminis!" _The bowl instantly refiled itself, and they kept munching.

"You know," said Hermione through a mouthful of M&Ms, "It's really horrendous that they keep us waiting for so long. I mean, it's nearly midnight, and they still haven't told us _anything_ about where we are, and what this 'Hunger Games,' or whatever it's called."

"Whatever," said Ron. The three waited. The room was silent except for the sound of chewing. Finally a lady stenciled and dyed and tattooed all over came in. "Hi, hi, hi!" she exclaimed in an unnaturally high voice. "I'm, like, Venia! You know, like, all about me, right?" She left no time for them to answer that they had no idea who she was. "So, like, I'm Cinna's helper, District 12, okay? Like, the Capitol isn't, like, sure who you, like, are. So, like, who are you?" Again, Venia didn't pause for an answer. "Like, so, they think you have, like, something to do with, like, this person named, like, Rhea, or, like something? Have you, like, heard about her?" This time she let them answer.

"Yeah, Rhea sent us into here," Hermione said.

"Oh my goodness! Like, you need to see the Gamemaker! What book did you, like, come from, before you, like, came here? I, like, don't actually know, like, who this Rhea person is, but, like, I guess she is important. I'm, like, important, too, you know! So, like, just come this way, so, you know, you can like, talk to Seneca Crane. He's, like, the Head Gamemaker! Isn't that exciting? Your first night in the Capitol, and you meet Seneca Crane! It took me years as a fashion designer, and then years more, as a Hunger Games stylist, until I, like, got to meet the Head Gamemaker! Aren't you, like, totally psyched about this?" Venia exclaimed. Of course, she left no time for an answer. She led the trio down the hall. Everything in the hall was white. The carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the door, the doorknob, even the people in the hallway were white. I mean, _completely white_. Their skin was dyed pure white, and it was pretty odd looking, to say the least. Hermione felt out of place, with her black robes. Harry had a sudden urge to spill grape juice all over the room. But he didn't, because there was no grape juice. If there was, he surely would've hurled the grape juice everywhere.

Finally, Venia stopped. The door looked exactly like every other door in this maze of hallways. It was a mystery how Venia knew this was the right door. "So," Ron asked. "How do you know that this is the right door?"

Venia smiled at them. "I got a GPS transplanted in my head! A lot of other people have it too. That's why my head has a big lump over here," she said, pointing to a huge bump on the side of her head that the threesome had been polite enough not to ask about. "But you didn't notice the lump, did you?" Venia asked, mortified.

"No, no, not at all!" Hermione reassured her. Venia smiled again. Her teeth were orange. ORANGE! It was freaky.

Venia knocked on the door. "Come in, Venia! I've heard all about our company! Welcome, welcome!" said a voice behind the door. Venia opened the door, and they stepped inside. Inside, the room appeared to be on fire. Harry started freaking out. He started screaming about 911, and how did this happen, and why didn't he tell us earlier, and wait... there's no smoke. Is this stuff artificial? "Yes, it's artificial, Harry." Amidst the flames, a man sat. He also looked like he was on fire. "And, so is my outfit. Ever since Miss Katniss Everdeen's chariot ride, flames have been the new style. And, I'm such a slave to fashion, i just had to redecorate the room. Welcome to my humble abode. I am Seneca Crane. I've been the Head Gamemaker for three years now. Venia, make yourself at home. And you three, come back to The Communication Room with me."

"Uh, sir?" Ron asked. "What's the communication Room?" Seneca never answered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into another room of his suite. He babbled on about what an honor it was to be Head Gamemaker, but nobody listened. They appeared to be in a waiting room, like where you'd wait for a dentist's appointment. Then an elevator came down, and They went in it. "Man," Ron whispered to Harry. "How many rooms does this place have?" The elevator was insanely upscale, with plush chairs, and a mini-snack bar. They exited the elevator.

"Welcome to the Communication Room!" Mr. Crane said grandly. It actually was the least impressive room. It was filled with stacks of papers, odd trinkets, and one large flat-screen TV. "Okay, Rhea, show yourself!" exclaimed Seneca.

"I'll show myself whenever I want to, however I want, to whoever I want to, whatever I want to, if ever I want to, so there!" said the snippy voice that was unmistakably Rhea. "Okay, okay, here I am." Rhea appeared on the screen. "Hi, Harry, Hermione, Ron. I see you've met my 'friend' Seneca Crane. And Venia was nice to you, I assume? The Capitol does love their guests. And their tributes. And their food. And fashion. But anyway, I'm sure you are all wondering why you three are here," Rhea said.

"You bet we were wondering! You freakin' liar, cheater manipulator! You should rot like you-know-who in E237iiiK5x!" Ron exclaimed to her angrily.

"What is E237iiiK5x?" asked Rhea curiously. Ron shrugged. "Anway," Rhea continued. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Millie." Rhea told them.

"Why?" asked Harry. Rhea shrugged. A very pretty lady came on the screen. "Who cares why?" he said. Then he continued staring at the lady. Hermione pinched him, and he stopped gaping. The lady had long, sleek black hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked much nicer than Rhea, wo had unkempt brown hair, and ordinary brown eyes.

"This," said Rhea, gesturing to the lady on the screen, "Is Millie."

"Yes, she is Millie. Say, Millie, I'm open Friday night. I'm sure we'd have a magical experience," Ron told her.

Rhea smirked. "I didn't bring Millie here so you could flirt with her, Ron," she said. Millie laughed meanly. Harry shivered. He didn't like Millie. There was something odd about her. She was too pretty.

"Then why did you bring her here?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't listening.

"What do you control, Millie?" Harry asked her. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. Was she a death eater in diguise? Why was she so pretty? Was he going insane again? Wait- what?

Millie smiled at Harry, revealing her perfectly white teeth. "I know you think I'm a death eater in disguise, Harry. It's not true. But I'm so charming, that I'm constantly being upgraded to new things. Why, just yesterday, I handed over my control of tigers to dear Rhea, so I could control thunderstorms. And I also can control Skittles, not just M&Ms! And I also can control handcream, but that's not extremely exciting. But anway, all your theories about me are wrong, Harry," Millie told him. Harry relaxed. Millie wasn't lying. "Poor Uncle Hugo," she mused.

"Anway," said Rhea, "Back to business, Seneca."

"Good idea, ma'am," Seneca Crane agreed.

"So, I'm sure you are all wondering why I brought you here." There was a general mumbling, and nodding, and agreeing. "So, I was thinking... that Harry, Hermione, and Ron..."

"They always say my name last," Ron muttered angrily. Everyone ignored him.

"...Should be mentors!" Rhea exclaimed. There was a mischevious twinkle in her eye.

Seneca Crane clapped his hands excitedly. His hat fell off, and he immediately started to retrieve it, which ended up being a hige mistake, because his pants ripped, showing off his "Team Edward" undies. He ran out of the room, clutching his buttocks, and swearing loudly. He came back in a minute later, his face redder than a new red sports car. "Anway," Seneca said. "Excellent idea! Now, which District should they mentor?"

"Well, since District 12 is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay overrated... I was thinking District 11. Ya know, good ol' Thresh Majist and Rue Feldings. It'll get them support, and it'll be a great act for Peace Between Books International, aka PBBI. So, are you in, Seneca? It'll ake you really popular, too," she said when she saw the uncertain look on his face.

"Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, deal!" said Rhea. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, you report here tomorrow morning at 4:07 A.M. sharp."

"4:0_7?_!" Harry asked. "Why oh _seven_? That doesn't make any sense at all. Maybe with my wand I can just blast myself out of here. So there!" Harry exclaimed. And then he realized he didn't know what spell would get him out of the book. "Okay, maybe not the blasting myself out part," he admitted sheepishly, "But I can do a pretty cool magic trick with a dime! Watch!" Harry a dime out of his pocket, waved his wand, and i turned into a penny. 'Ta-da!" Harry excliamed proudly. "For those of you who are wondering why I spend so much time locked up with Dumbledore, supposedly discussing secret mssions, I'll tell you why: 'Cuz Dumbledore is teachng me all sorts of neat tricks like this!"

"Whatever, Harry," Hermione said. "What I want to know is why we need tobe there so ridiculously early. We'll be lucky if we even get two hours of sleep!" she said.

"Because I said so!" Rhea barked. "Now off to bed, all of you!" Then she and Millie dissapeared off the screen.

"It's gonna be a short night," said Hermione wearily.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1! Keep reading! I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can! Once school starts, it'll be harder, but for now... IT'S STILL SUMMER!**

**~SpunkySpartan31**


End file.
